Love
Love & Lucky (ラブ＆ラッキー Rabu Ando Rakī) is a non-Mage Merchant Guild in the Kingdom of Fiore. Location Love & Lucky is said to be located somewhere in the market town,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 17 Acalypha,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 2 in the kingdom of Fiore. Description Exterior Design Love & Lucky is a moderately sized guild, with various trees around it.The building is composed of one main corridor, with four sections around the corridor. It's composed of bricks and what appears to concrete. Below the brick portion, there are several pillars decorating the frontal view. There are dozens of windows on the guild building. There is also a gate grid in the guild's entryway.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Pages 2-3 In the year X791, the guild's design has somewhat changed. The corridor and the four sections turned a single section, made of bricks and walls, decorated by some standards. It seems that the roof is used for the guild members to talk or accomplish another activities. The main hall still exist and not many things changed in this part of the build, though it has got bigger. There are a few tents near the guild, but it's currently unknown if they belong Love & Lucky or not.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 18 Interior Design It's interior is first shown when Lucy Heartfilia entered to save the guild from the assault of Naked Mummy. The interior of the guild is littered with various tables and shelves, both filled with papers and books. There's some windows and desks near the corners. Pillars made of concrete and woods are seems by the entire hall and some information plates in the ceiling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Pages 4-5 In the year X791, the interior hall design changed a little. On the corners we can see several pillars connecting the floor and the ceiling. The ceiling is made of wood planks. There's a wood stairs that probably leads to superior floors, and several tables and chairs are added in the ambient. The walls are made of brick, and are decorated with various pillars and windows, both made of wood or brick. There's is also a wooden reception station, where the Receptionist stays and helps people who arrive in the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 19 History Layla and Jude Heartfilia were once both successful members, but left the guild due to pregnancy of Lucy, whose name was decided due to the missing "K" from the "Love & Lucky" sign.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 13 While still members, they were able to accumulate a vast amount of money and experience, allowing them to create a powerful and rich organization, the Heartfilia KonzernFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Pages 16-17. The guild was subject to a Dark Guild invasion in the year X784Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Pages 2-10, when Jude was returning to try and become wealthy again after losing all of his wealth, including the Heartfilia KonzernFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Pages 15-18. However, his daughter, Lucy arrived at the guild before he could and defeated all of the Dark Mages by herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Pages 11-14 It was the base of the invisible thief story of Lucy during the post time-skip.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 127 It was also redesigned sometime between X784 to X791, as seen when Lucy appeared to visit her father and discovered that he had passed away the year before. Members References Navigation Category:Legal Guilds Category:Needs Help